Life as she knew it: The death
by carebearac
Summary: Spencer's dead. What happens when the murderer wants to kill her too?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Carly yelled as she walked into the door.

"I'm here." Sam said in her normal voice.

"How did you get in?"

"The front door duh!"

"Whatever." Carly walked into the kitchen to get some juice for her and Sam. Carly opened the refridgerator and screamed.

"What?!" Sam yelled

"Spencer is in the 'fridge!!!" Carly said looking into the eyes of her brother. The eyes seemed lifeless.

"Well call a doctor, Sam!" Carly practically screamed. Sam ran to the phone and dialed 911. The phone rang twice before being answered.

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman said.

"My friends brother is in the refridgerator and he looks dead." Sam said in a nervous tone.

"We'll be right over m'am." The lady said, after that there was a click showing that she had hung up the phone.

Sam ran over to her friend, who was staring at her seemingly dead brother and crying. "It'll be okay Carls, the ambulance is coming right now. Don't worry Spencer will be fine." Sam said to Carly in a calming tone.

"He's dead and nobody can do anything about it! I can't stand to hear what the doctors are going to say!" Carly yelled, then ran up into her room. Sam stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. She felt as if Spencer were going to pop up out of the deadly position and yell, "Gotcha!" But he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance had come and Spencer was in the hospital. It was a quick evaluation, Spencer had been in the refridgerator for so long that they almost knew instantly that he was dead. Carly was devastated. Sam tried to comfort her but Carly was just too depressed.

"Carls, you know that it wasn't your fault. Nobody plans these things." Sam said, still trying to comfort Carly.

"It was planned by someone else, someone who hated...him." Carly said, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't even bear to say his name anymore. Freddy was also there but he was giving them some privacy while Sam tried again and again to comfort Carly.

"Sam, I think Freddy wants to come and talk to me now..." Carly said, gesturing to Freddy to come on over.

"Okay, I'll be right over there." Sam said, as if she knew Freddy was going to make it worse. Sam walked over to where Freddy had been sitting a few minutes ago and just started thinking. Sam thought about how she never got to say sorry to Spencer about doing horrible things to him. _It's all my fault_, Sam thought. She started feeling tears in her eyes. _No Sam, tears show weakness and you are not weak,_ Sam always told herself that when she started getting her "Girly tears".

"Come on, Carly, talk to me." Freddy said to Carly, hoping for a response of some kind.

"I just can't believe he's dead. He was too young to die." Carly said, finally responding to Freddy.

"You'll be fine, you know you will. Everybody dies someday." Freddy said. Unfortunately that made Carly cry even harder. Sam ran over and started hugging her.

"What did you do, you dork?" Sam almost yelled at Freddy.

"Nothing! I just was talking and...and...I don't know!" Freddy was talking as if he had just upset a young toddler that cried at anything, which resembled the personality of Carly at that time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Carly stopped for a second and looked up, wondering who it was. She got up to get the door but Sam made her stay sitting and Sam told Freddy to get it. As Freddy got up, there was a yell, "It's the police, please open up." Freddy almost ran to get the door, he thought there might be more information on the murder. When he opened the door he found two policemen pointing their guns at him. They said, "Put your hands up!"


	3. Chapter 3

The three put their hands up, not knowing what would happen to them now.

"Are you two holding her hostage?" One of the policemen asked.

"They are my friends, don't worry officers." Carly said as if knowing that the police were going to come.

"What?!?" Sam and Freddy said together.

"I told the police to come over here every once in a while to make sure I wasn't being killed." Carly explained, "I'm sure that the person who killed.... him..... would probably want to kill me too, I decided I needed protectors."

"Okay..." Sam said not really understanding, but knowing what she meant.

"We're fine officers, you can leave now." Carly told the policemen, the policemen followed her orders and left.

"What was that?" Sam asked Carly.

"Well... I was afraid that that the killer would kill me too." Carly replied to Sam.

"I was very scared!." Freddy said in knowledge that Sam would somehow make fun of his comment.

"Shut up you crybaby!" Sam yelled at Freddy.

"That was very hurtful Sam!" Freddy said.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled.

The phone started ringing. Carly almost ran to get it because she just wanted to leave the fight. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" Carly said, there was a pause showing that the other person on the line was speaking. "Okay..." She said calmly. "Please do not call me anymore."

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"The murderer." Carly replied as she started shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well. What did they say?" Sam said to Carly.

"It was a he. He said 'Carly, you know who I am. You have met me, but you will never figure out who I am. Be very careful, Carly, because I am going to kill you soon. Very, very soon.' And that is all he said" Carly responded.

"Oh my God" Freddy said, obviously frightened.

"Carly, don't worry. We will stay by your side 24/7. So if that creep comes anywhere near you, I will hurt him....badly." Sam reassured Carly.

"Yeah," Freddy said, "and you have those cops following you around so you know you will be safe. Even if it's kind of stalkerish."

Suddenly the doorbell rang for the second time that day. Freddy, again, answered it. It was Lewbert, the doorman. "I brought you your mail." Lewbert said, "I thought you might want it brought to you so that you won't have to walk all the way downstairs. By the way, the elevator is broken so you will have to take the stairs until further notice." Lewbert handed Carly her mail and shut the door behind him as he left.

"Well that is just great." Carly said, looking through her mail. A gasp came from Carly.

"What happened?" Sam said, walking out of the kitchen with some cold chili.

"Theres a letter....from my father. He always sends letters every few months to see how we are doing." Carly replied, her voice cracking because she was about to cry.

"You haven't called him yet?" Freddy asked.

"No. I forgot about him because of all that has happened." Carly replied.

"You better call him now then." Freddy said.

"Okay." Carly sighed and picked up the phone, dialed her fathers phone number, and put the phone to her ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. An answer.

"Hello?" A low, deep voice asked.

"Dad?" Carly swallowed hard.

"Carly?" The man said.

"This is she." Carly responded.

"It is also your father." He responded. He laughed a small laugh.

"About your letter...ummm. Dad. Spencer's.....dead." Carly started crying as she said that sentence.

"No he isn't. Stop being such a funny girl, Carly." Her father said in response.

"No, dad. I'm serious." Carly cried. Her father gasped and started sobbing. Carly was so shocked to hear her father cry that she hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I just told him and he cried..." Carly said slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Carly! Did you hang up on him?!" Sam almost yelled.

"Yes." Carly said.

"Why?"

"I don't know..." Carly went into the kitchen. "Anybody want juice?" Before hearing their replies she just got the juice out and poured three glasses of fruit punch. She took the glasses to her friends and drank from her own.

"What's this for? I didn't even ask for any..." Freddy said to break the deadly silence.

"Oh, I just know when you guys want juice." Carly laughed her uncomfortable laugh.

"Well... I'm going to go." Freddy said. He said his goodbyes to Sam and Carly and left to go to his apartment right across the hall.

"Would you be okay if I left too?" Sam asked Carly.

Carly sighed and said, "Yeah I'll be fine." Sam said goodbye and left. Carly decided to watch some T.V. to get her mind off things. She heated up some tacos from last night's dinner, sat down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. She was watching her favorite show, when the phone rang again. Carly groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Carly said in an annoyed voice.

"Are you in the house alone?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes why?" Carly figured she knew this person because the voice was so familiar.

"Perfect." The voice said.

"Who is this?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"I need to know who this is." Carly was getting kind of scared.

"You know who I am but you will never figure out."

Carly gasped. In an out-of-breath tone she said, "You are the killer aren't you?"

"Hush, Carly. It won't be long until I am there comforting you. Your brother's murder must be devastating. Especially since I did it." The voice laughed. "Can't wait to see you, again" The phone clicked and Carly knew she was in touble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry for the short chapters guys but it's the only way to create suspense**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, 911. What's your emergency?" A ladies voice said.

"Hi, I think someone is coming to kill me. Can you please send someone?" Carly said to the emergency reporter.

"Sure, honey, you just sit tight and people will be there in a flash."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, sweetie." They lady hung up and Carly did too. Then she went to the couch and watched more television. The show was about a strange cow and his friends, but it was funny. She also ate the rest of her tacos. There was a knock at the door. Carly thought, _It's about time they got here._ She got up and answered the door.

There was a person dressed in all black. They had a mask over their face. Carly tried and tried to shut the door, but the person was too strong and pushed their way through. They grabbed Carly, preventing her from any movement at all, and tied her hands behind her back. They also tied her legs together. Before Carly could scream, the person put duct tape over Carly's mouth. The man, then, put Carly on a chair. He tied her legs to the chair and her arms to the arms of the chair. Carly tried to scream but all she could do was say, "Mmph."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes this chapter was very short im sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Carly Shay_." The man said Carly's name as if it were a disease. "I'm surprised you didn't have the police by your side by now. But, doesn't matter. Actually it's better because, otherwise, I would have been caught. Oh how I wish I could pull that tape off and hear what _you_ have to say, but, then, you might scream. I have a proposition for you, Carly. You do something for me and not tell anybody and I will let you live. Now I'm going to take the tape off your mouth. You musn't scream, _or else_" The man took out a gun and pointed it at Carly. He then ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Your not going to get away with this!" Carly yelled.

"Hush, Carly." He put his finger on the trigger. "We don't want this to get bloody do we?"

"Fine." Carly said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I demand only this," he said, "you must have sex with me."

"No!" Carly yelled.

"Open up! It's the police." A voice came from the door.

"Gotta go. But you _will_ see me again, Carly." The man said right before he ran out the back door. Carly was in the room, alone.

"Help! I'm inside but he tied me up! He tied me up help!" Carly screamed to the door. The police ran against the door and busted it down. They quickly untied her and questioned her down at the police station. It was murky and disgusting downtown. Carly didn't go there often. The questioning went so fast Carly couldn't remember anything they asked her. All she could remember was when he told her the condition was to have sex with him. Carly got home and the police decided to hang around her apartment for a while. It was dark so Carly decided to go to sleep. All she dreamt about was the man and what she saw. And that was the perfect ending for the worst day of Carly's life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you guys like this chapter? Send me a response and I promise to respond to it. :-)**


End file.
